


Resolutions

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Resolutions

“Three! Two! One! Happy Ne—“

Pedro had been counting down with the rest of his friends at the party, but his words were unceremoniously cut off by Balthazar’s mouth swooping in to meet his own. He giggled into Balthazar’s lips. This was his first New Year’s party for which he’d had an official date, so he’d been happily anticipating a kiss at midnight, but Balthazar’s eagerness had still taken him by surprise. His friends’ cheers and hoots faded into the back of his mind as he fell further into the kiss, but a slosh of champagne over his wrist brought him back to reality.

“Yikes!” he laughed, righting his hand even as Balthazar’s hands still tugged him down by his t-shirt. Pedro slurped the spilled champagne off his hand, a pang twisting in his belly as he caught his boyfriend’s intense, smiling gaze.

“Okay, you two,” Ursula called from across the yard. “If you can’t hold your liquor, I’m gonna have to cut you off.” He heard Claudio laughing and glasses clinking, so he pulled away and toasted his glass with Balthazar, then turned to toast with Meg and Hero, who were standing nearby. Bea and Ben were off to the side, still kissing. 

"Right, everyone," Pedro announced, "so has anyone made any resolutions yet?" He slipped an arm around Balthazar's waist, pulling him close. 

"I resolve not to let the rest of this champagne go to waste," Meg laughed, grabbing the bottle and topping up her glass. 

Ursula held up her camera and waved it gently, smirking. "I resolve to amass as much blackmail material as possible before you all leave for uni next week." 

"Seriously though!" Pedro said, laughing. "I really am curious."

"Do you have any?" Balthazar asked, turning slightly. 

"Yeah," Claudio echoed. "You go first." 

"Well, um..." Pedro began. His face felt hot, though he wasn't sure if it was the champagne. 

"Wait, are we doing resolutions?" Ben said as he and Beatrice returned to the world. "I love New Year's resolutions! What did I miss?" 

"Nothing yet," Hero said, "but if you've got one we'd love to hear it." 

Bea swung her hair sassily. "Yes, Benedick, we'd love to hear what parts of yourself you need to improve this year. God knows there's enough to choose from." 

As usual, as soon as Bea and Ben piped up, most everyone else dropped out of the conversation and simply listened in amusement. By the time Ben brought up flamingos, Pedro assumed everyone had forgotten about resolutions, until Balthazar turned to him. He put a hand on Pedro’s neck and leaned in, overbalancing slightly and giving away his tipsiness.

“Wanna tell me your resolution?” His whispered breath tickled Pedro from his ear all the way down his spine.

Pedro blushed, but turned to whisper in Balthazar’s ear. “I want to be better for you. Cheesy, right?”

Balthazar’s grin spread across his whole face. “You’re already perfect for me. Cheese and all.” He giggled into Pedro’s ear. “Wanna know what my resolution is?”

Pedro nodded. Balthazar pulled him closer and whispered something that made Pedro’s eyes go wide. He giggled again, then turned Pedro’s head to kiss him.

The next thing Pedro heard was Ben’s voice. “Oi! Pedro! Get a room!”


End file.
